


20% Plastic

by DetReed900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Case Fic, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hospital, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Tina Chen is a good friend, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, robo arm Gavin Reed, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: Gavin lost his arm in the revolution, and had no choice but get a prosthetic installed if he wished to keep his job, but it was never easy. His arm was created by none other than his dear older brother Elijah Kamski. Getting used to the arm wasn’t easy, but he tries. Also it doesn’t help that his arm malfunctions when he’s close to Nines. (Who is kinda oblivious to the fact that Gavin has a robo arm and that Gavin has a big fat crush on him.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this robo arm Gavin AU! Again I’m not the best writer but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also when you first see ~~~~ know that it’s Gavin basically recalling/ having a flashback. (The paragraphs between the two ~~~~ in case you are confused. I have no idea how to do the whole italic or bold thing here.)

The precinct was as busy as ever, especially after the revolution, where crime rates has increased drastically. Gavin currently sat at his desk, typing away on his terminal, trying to piece together the evidence he and his partner have collected. Nines is an incredible partner, and yes before the revolution it would have been a problem, a huge problem to him that his partner was an android. But now? It doesn’t bother him at all, if anything he took a liking to his partner. Well, more than just liking.. but you’d be damned if you thought he’s tell his partner that. He sighs, as he rubs his tired eyes. He is not getting anywhere with this case, fuck. 

He leaned back to take a quick glance at Nines who was currently interfacing with his terminal, probably uploading the data they collected from the crime scene. He wonders if his arm could do that? Ah yes, his arm that was made out of plastic, installed by none other than Elijah Kamski, his dear older brother. He remembers the day he left the hospital and was forced to go to Eli’s office. 

~~~~  
He was tired, but that is not the source of his exhaustion. He has been feeling like shit for the past few days he was forced to stay the hospital after the urgent surgery he had to undergo. Tina was the one that have called an ambulance when it happened, an android that have gone full on maniac while he and the other officers were on duty to assure the safety of the civilian during the revolution. Shit has gone down and next thing he knew he was losing shit-ton of blood from his left arm.  
Not long after he opened his eyes after god knows how long, he found himself in a blinding white room, he quickly recognized as a hospital room. He felt a numb pain shot from somewhere in his body, but his mush of a brain couldn’t tell where the source of the pain was. Tina soon barged into the room, he could hear concern in her shaky voice.

"Gavin! Oh thank goodness!" She was by his bedside, hand trembling, and dubiously hovering over his left arm. (Or he assumed it was) 

He was unaware, completely oblivious to the fact that his left arm no longer existed. 

"T..Tina.." He choked, as his whole body was still under heavy sedation after he have left the surgery room few hours ago. 

"Yes Gavin! I’m here." She moved to his right side and took his right hand into hers, he could feel how unsteady her hand was. Was he really hurt that badly? He haven’t seen her this shaky before and she helped him treat a bullet wound. "Are you feeling pain?"

"No.." he could barely feel anything beside a distant, fading pain, that he still has difficulty locating. He noticed that her gaze kept darting to his left arm, which makes him wonder how fucked up was it. As he shifted slight, in an attempt to turn his head to the left, he heard her yelp, he ignored it, and got a glimpse of his arm, rather.. lack-of said arm, his stomach twisted. He choked on his breath, as he is unable to process what his eyes was showing him. As he opened his mouth to ask, to get an explanation to what have happened to his arm, tears begun to cascade down his cheeks. 

Tears quickly turned into audible, uncontrollable sobs.

Tina was quick to grab his hand that he has unknowingly pulled away. "Gavin! Gavin! Listen..!" Her voice sounded uncertain, "It’s... it’s going to be okay..!"

He shook his head frantically. Still unable to produce any intelligible sounds besides the loud uncontrollable whimper that filled the room. Pathetic. He knows, but he can’t seem to stop. The harder he tried to harder he cried. He hated this. He hated it so much. He wanted to scream, to yell at her, telling her how nothing was okay, how it won’t be okay, but he is unable to. 

 

As if what was happening wasn’t bad enough, there was a knock, then the door flew open, and upon seeing who has entered, he wanted to hide.

"Gavin!" Elijah made his way to his bed followed by Chloe, who was dressed as a human, and looked at him with a pained expression that Gavin hated. 

Stop.

After he was discharged, his brother have literally dragged him from his warm bed at his apartment to Eli’s stupid cold lab to take measurements for the arm he promised he’d make for his little brother, instead of having a regular prosthetic installed. He have babbled and talked about the arm, and to Gavin it only sounded like the fucker was bragging about the creation he was about to build. 

Few sessions later, the arm was ready and functional. Eli have even designed the skin to match Gavin’s real skin, scars and all. Well, he have stubbornly insisted that Eli added the scars. 

The arm doesn’t look or feel half as bad as he expected. Might need a little getting used to, but it was the only way he can keep doing his job, being an one armed detective won’t help him climb ranks, or even get anything done, he had to be at top physical ability to stay employed. 

When he was finally, fucking finally allowed back to the precinct, he was called to Captain Fowler’s office. 

Oh fuck, he is sure he did not do anything, he literally just have been back. 

"You called, Captain?" He was nervous, fearing what Fowler had to say.

"Yes. Firstly, welcome back, ."

“Thanks Cap-"

"I have decided that it would be for best if I partnered you up."

"The phck! But captain..!" He begin to argue, when he heard a knock on the door, then the sound of footsteps making their way into the office. He turned around to see an android in a stark white jacket, he would have mistaken him for Anderson’s pet android if he hasn’t looked properly at him. He has icy gray-blue eyes, wider face, sharper features, and a broader shoulders. 

"Ah welcome RK900, your new partner. You two will be working together as of today.” 

They have both left the office, and Gavin made his way to his desk, huffing and complaining under his breath.

"I look forward to be working with you Detective."

"Yeah? That makes one of us, tin can."

"I would appreciate it if you called me by my name, detective."

"Oh yeah? What is your name? Plastic prick?"

"RK900."

Gavin howled with laugher, "Are you glitching already? Even I know that that’s your model number, not name, dipshit."

The android tilted his head slightly, LED circled yellow for a second before turning calm blue. "Would you give me a name?"

"Fuck no, prick."

"It would be better than calling me with such childish names."

Gavin narrowed his eyes, he was far too tired for this shit. He rubbed his face, let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Want me to pick a name for you? Fucking fine. I’m calling you...” he paused to ponder for a moment. "Nines."

"Nines?" The android tilted his head again, as he repeated carefully, as if analyzing it.

"You asked for a name, and a name you got, prick."

"I like it. Nines. Name registered: Nines, RK900 #313 248 317 - 87." His LED turner yellow for a moment before returning to blue.

Gavin was taken back by that. He didn’t think the android would like the name, thought it was so ridiculous obvious he got inspired by the number on android’s chest, and assumed that the android would refuse the name. Huh.

Fast forward three months later brings us to today.  
~~~~

So. Interfacing with his terminal. He lifted his hands just an inch away from his screen, as he wonders how the fuck does he do this. Would it work when he only had a robo arm? He knows his skin can peel away, he’ve seen it far too many times in the past two months, and he is still uncertain why it does it at random times. He told his brother that there seems to be something wrong with his stupid arm, but his brother confirmed that his arm is 100% functional, and there is no malfunction in his skin, so why does it peel away? That usually happens only at work. No wait. It did happen once in his apartment when Nines visited and he almost dropped the mug that Nines was handing him. 

He just can’t understand. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear his partner ‘sneaking up’ on him. 

"Detective," He said as he cleared his throat. He didn’t have to, it was such a human thing to do, but it did get his attention.

"Oh FUCK! Don’t fucking sneak up on me like that dipshit!" He placed a hand on his chest, willing himself to calm down. "What?"

"We have a new lead. The man we’ve been chasing has been seen few blocks away." 

"Okay, well let me grab my-"

"I have a coffee ready to go, we shall not waste any time, if we hope to catch the prep." The dipshit was holding a large paper cup, he can smell the good sweet smell from here.

He lifted his left hand, trying to take the cup, when his stupid arm did the thing again. Skin started retracing slowly from his finger tips, and it reached his knuckles when he noticed. His eyes widen, and looked up to find Nines’ gaze firmly on him. His cheeks heated, and he quickly grabbed the cup, hoping, fucking praying that Nines witnessed none of it. He begun to speed walk toward the exits, Nines hot at his heels. 

"You’re driving, come on." He fished his car keys from his leather jacket pocket and throw it over his shoulders, grinning when he heard that Nines have caught it with ease. 

On the way there, Gavin was reviewing the footage of the prep. There is something unusual about this certain footage, but he cannot seem to pinpoint what exactly.  
He absentmindedly reached to turn on the radio when he noticed that his stupid arm was at it again. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, huffing annoyingly. 

"Are you cold Detective?" Nines assumed that Gavin wanted to turn up the heat. 

"Huh?"

"Would it be better if I turned up the heat?"

Gavin stared at him blankly for a moment. "No, I’m not cold." 

Cold. 

Of course! It was snowing this morning, but the footage shows otherwise! "This footage is old!" He brought the tablet closer to his face, searching for the date and time. Bingo. 

"This footage is at least a four day old! Who the fuck just tipped us about a four days old worth of footage?!" The car came to a halt at the side of the road. Gavin noticed that Nines’ LED turned yellow.

"Are you suggesting it was an inside job?" 

"Hm, maybe not, but the fucker that was suppose to keep an eye on the cameras was being lousy. We just lost our fucking lead!" 

Nines hummed, LED spinning yellow still. "Perhaps we didn’t. May I review the footage? I may be able to locate his whereabouts by following his trail through available cameras." Gavin passed him the tablet using his right arm, Yes very unconventional, but he doesn’t give a shit. He is not risking his skin malfunctioning in front of Nines. The only ones that know about his robo arm was Tina, his brother, his brother’s girlfriend Chloe and—fucking Tina had to babble her mouth and told Fowler—Fowler. It’s not that he had any doubt that the android would rebuke that fact, it’s just.. he kept badgering the android about being made out of plastic just to find out, whoop-de-do Gavin fucking Reed is partly made of plastic too. 

"Doubt that we are allowed access to drone footage without Fowler’s permis-"

"I have located their last whereabouts." Nines said with a small twitch of a smile.

"Did you just- fucking respect. We’re both eating shit when Fowler find out though." Gavin was grinning, unaware that he has been staring at Nines for far too long, till the dipshit opened his mouth. 

"Everything alright, Detective?"

"For the millionth time it’s Gavin. And everything’s Gucci." He cleared his throat and pretended to let out a cough as he turned to look out of the window, cheeks warm for whatever reason. 

Nines nodded and started the car again, he have uploaded their destination to the car’s GPS. "It would be advisable if you were to use the vest I gave you." 

Gavin frowns, and crosses his arm, "Don’t think I’d need it today."

"Famous words, such a trigger for something to go horribly wrong." Nines did not smirk or show any hint of smug in his voice, instead he reached to the back seat, while still driving and tossed the vest onto Gavin’s lap. 

"Wear it." He said flatly.

"I’m not wearing this thing! If you’re so keen on safety why don’t you wear one dipshit? Or are you above that?" What was his problem? Yes, he may be slightly reckless, but he’s always cautious. 

Nines did not press the matter, instead he kept driving in silence, but Gavin noticed the yellow LED blinking at the Android’s temple. Gavin let out a sigh, and took out his phone to check if he has received any new messages. He did, and it wasn’t surprising to see who it was from. Tina. Who else would text him. She was only reminding him that he owes her dessert for the one he stole from the fridge in the break room the other day. 

It didn’t take long before they arrived to where the prep might be.

"You sure this is the right address?" He left the car. 

"This is where he was last seen on any public camera." Nines nodded as followed suit. "I would advise you to stay behind me, but I know that you’ll just be an idiot and ignore me."

Gavin smirked, "Look at that, you know me too well." 

"This is no laughing matter, your safety.."

"I’m cautious. What’s with you today?"

Nines glared at Gavin, a software instability flare appeared on his vision. "You have only recently left the hospital after a horrible injury."

Oh you have no clue how horrible it was. "Is it concern I’m hearing? Listen, we human are not as fucking fragile as you may think okay? I’ll be fine. Been in this job for over twelve years!" He pulled his gun from his belt, "Are we going to do our job or sit here and chit chat till the fucker gets away?"

They made their way into an old gym it seems. There were some old equipment here, but most of them were worn out and rusty. Gavin stood by the stair case. "We’ll split up, you search this floor and I’ll search upstairs." Gavin could see that Nines was about to protest, and continued, "I’ll fucking call if I needed help, okay?" 

He turned around, didn’t wait for an answer, Jesus. He can take care of himself, thank you. When he first got his arm installed, he won’t lie, it was difficult, even his daily activities were such hinder tasks to get through, and the feeling of having new arm was eerie, uncanny even, but slowly he learned to live with it, no matter how hard it was at first. Oh god knows how fucking hard it was at first, he has gone through few breakdowns a day, so much so that it has become some kind of a sick routine, fortunately however, that only lasted few weeks, the first few weeks, and when he managed to collect himself and stop being such a bitch about it, he decides to finally go back to work, hoping it would ease him, physically and mentally. And for the most part, it did. The news of having a new partner was infuriating, but as time went by it wasn’t.. so bad? As dumb as it seems, it wasn’t. It surprised him, how much he enjoyed the Android’s company, and usually wouldn’t turn down the opportunities of spending some time with the android, that however doesn’t change the fact that he can be such a pain sometimes, like right now, with his worrisome. Yes, there is still a lot to learn and get used to, with his arm being relatively new and shit, but he still can take care of himself just fine. 

He huffs out warm air as he climbed up the stairs. It seems that most of the windows in the building were either broken or open, it was freezing inside. It did not help that it was late January either.

"Fucking hell.." he rubs his right arm, trying to warm his freezing arm up. He walked along the corridor and decided to check the first door to the left, it had nothing but old empty boxes. So he tried the second door, nothing but more old workout equipment. He left the room, rubbing his face, that was slowly stiffening due to the cold. He blow out more hot air and rubbed his hands together. Isn’t he lucky that he can barely feel his left arm. His brother have told him that his arm is very advanced, but he didn’t stick around to find out more.. he probably should have. Eli said it had equal capabilities to other android, if not more. So he wonders if he can cause his arm to over heat, in a way that it’s not critically damaging? 

He stopped by a door that was slightly ajar, and before he could peak inside, a horrendous stench invaded his nose. He quickly shoved half his face into his shirt. The fuck is this horrible smell coming from? It smells like something died in here. He pushed the door open.

Well. It seems that something did die in here. More specifically, murdered. The prep they were chasing after was killed here. Fucking fantastic. Great. That has just put them back to square one, all the weeks, days and nights spend on finding this guy flashed down a stinky toilet. 

He backed away from the room, and took a deep breath before yelling, "HEY NINES GET YOUR ASS HERE." Before he could say more he was able to hear faint footsteps scuttling on the wooden floor below him. The faint sound became louder and louder, not a minute had passed when Nines came to a halt by his side, expression cool, but he can see some worry in his icy blue-gray eyes. 

"Are you alright detective?" Nines asked hastily, in a slightly high tone.

"Yeah, our case isn’t, and neither is this guy." He gestures to the rotting corpse in the room behind him. 

"Ah, that would explain why I couldn’t find any heat signatures."

"Yup, this guy was probably dead for a while, like three to six days maybe. Who the fuck killed him before we got a chance to apprehend the fucker?!" He groans, and kicked a small rock out of annoyance at this whole situation. 

Nines’s LED circles yellow before moving to kneel by the corpse. There was frozen blood spattered around the prep’a body. He tried to wipe the blood with his index and middle finger to run a test on it, but it was frozen solid, so he placed both his hand on the ground and dived down to lick the blood off the floor after generating a fair amount of heat on his tongue so it wouldn’t stick to the ground. Oh Gavin wished it did get stuck. This whole thing is fucking disgusting. 

"Oh that’s nasty. You don’t know where that has been."

Nines looked up at him, with a hint of a smirk, "That’s what I’m trying to find out, Gavin." He winked. He actually fucking winked and Gavin’s heart stopped for a moment. His face begun to generate heat of it’s own, eyes stilled fixed on Nines, unable to tear them away. Did he actually just.. 

“Did you just fucking wink at me?!" He hissed. 

Nines only shrugged before standing up. "I have contacted the station, they will be here shortly to collect the body."

Gavin’s thoughts were racing, he was still standing there with properly the funniest expression on his face. He shook his head, "What?"

"I have contacted the station, they will be here shortly to collect the body." The android repeated. 

"Ah, right. Sure. Let’s, ah, ..get out of here, it’s fucking freezing." 

"I could generate heat, but it would require for you to be very close to me and-"

"Cuddle up with you? Fuck off.” He wrapped his arms around himself again, trembling with cold, as he made his way down the stairs. His cheeks were still slightly warm. 

————  
"He said you’d have to cuddle him to get warm?" Tina said, laughing, rather loudly, she didn’t even try to stifle it, while they were drinking coffee in the break room.

"Fuck no. He said get closer."

"So cuddle up?"

"Fuck you." He snarled, as he took a sip of his coffee, and and flipping her off with his left hand. 

"I’m sure you want to fuck hi-" a muffin was thrown at her direction before she continued her oh so smart statement. 

"Shut it! I don’t understand why I even tell you things." He grunts, and took a huge gulp of his warm coffee, as Tina chuckles as she hit his arm fondly, "Come on, Gav, I was just playing. But you know, your ‘little’ crush is just too obvious." 

"Don’t," he rubbed his face, and let’s out a loud and rather audible sigh. He’s fucking glad he did not tell her about the wink, or he wouldn’t have heard the end of it, fucking hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines still have to find another lead or Gavin would go crazy, especially after being put back at square one. What they didn’t expect was that they’d have to go undercover after finding a possible lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! There would probably be 3 chapters, so the next one might be the last chapter for this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the first chapter!

He may be jabbing his keyboard a little too aggressively, but Gavin didn’t care. He is beyond furious about the lead that literally brought them back to square fucking one. Their prep dead, why? No one knows, how? Shot to death. Where? In an old fucking gym that turned into a fucking freezer. It is discernible that the fucker got himself tangled up with a dangerous person or a dangerous group, if the way he was eliminated was any indication to go by. He sighs again, as he took a big gulp of his second coffee of the day.

He pushed himself away from his desk, he needs air, he feels like this is only going to make him even more irritated, and when that happens, he’s not sure he can be held responsible for whatever he’d do or say. He left his seat, and as he was make his way to the roof for a his smoke break, Fowler’s office bursted open. 

"REED, 900 in my office. Right now." 

Oh wonderful, just what he needed. He’ll remember to smoke twice the amount when he leaves the captain’s office. He turned around and as he passed Nines’ desk, his partner got on his feet and followed him into the office.

"If you’re going to give us shit for the dead lead, more like backward lead, we know.. we fucked up-"

"Shut up Reed, and sit your ass down. We have just received another possible lead, of who may have been responsible for the prep’s death." 

Before Gavin could say anything, he was startled by the presence of Hank and his pet android. He didn’t even notice them there. 

"It seems both our cases are tangled up here, the mafia we’ve been tracking down may have had a hand in his murder. They probably wanted the red ice he has been generously distributing around." Hank said, and Connor nodded.

"However today we discovered what they have really been doing." Connor added.

"And what would that be?" Nines asked rather calmly.

"An android underground fighting ring." Fowler answers annoyedly.

Gavin crosses his arm, "So why are we here? If it’s their case?"

Fowler took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, "We need someone to go undercover and investigate this fighting ring, gather enough information for us to make as much arrests as we could, and hopefully manage to throw the whole mafia that have been causing us trouble in jail."

"Yeah, so why are we here if you’re going to be sending the old man and his plastic pet then?" 

Fowler ignored the detective, and looked directly at Nines, as he arranged the few files and papers that were on his desk. "900, you will be going undercover as an android that wants to undertake part in the fighting and-"

"WAIT, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Gavin all but screamed, he looked from Fowler, to Nines, who almost seemed like he wanted to nod, accepting the case, then back to Fowler. He was boiling with anger. Not only is his, for fuck’s sake, HIS partner is going on a mission, alone, but to top it all up, he is going to a very dangerous place to fucking fight. Whilst being completely alone in a place that could potentially lead to him being severely damage, and no one would be around to fucking help him.. or god.. worse... destroyed.. beyond repair. He shook the thought out of his head. 

"HE IS NOT GOING ALONE!” He pointed at Nines, "Why don’t you send Connor?!" and only turned to face Nines when he spoke. 

"Connor was not made to fight." Gavin wants nothing more but to punch Nines in the face at this moment, and Nines’ calmness only adds to his rage. 

"Neither are you! Not for a fighting club, plastic prick!" He hates how much emotion can be heard in his voice if you listened closely.

"Perhaps, but I am more qualified for this type of cases-"

"I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!" He stomped blisteringly toward Nines, only to shove him back. Nines seems surprised, but did nothing to stop Gavin from shoving him again. "We are supposed to be partners! We solve cases together!" He shoved him again, but this time it did not carry as much force, and Nines noticed, but allowed his detective to continue.

"So you can shove a fucking bulletproof vest in my face, chirping about my safety and shit, but when it’s your safety you have no fucks to give?!" He shoved again, this time his hand did not leave Nines’ chest. The room fell into a painful silence, before Gavin pulled his hand and turned around sharply. 

"If he’s going I’m going. I don’t care if I’d have to disguise myself as a tin can, I’d do it." His voice was dangerously low, prominently hissing. "We are partners, we tackle cases together."

Fowler who was clearly nursing a headache at this point, pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slowly. "How are you going to manage that, Reed?" It was surprising how calm and collected the captain was, everything considered. 

Gavin stared at him, and raised his left arm, and waves it around as to prove an obscure point. 

Fowler asked everyone but Gavin to leave, and Nines seemed hesitant for a moment before nodding and obligating. 

"Let me ask you again, how are you planning on going as an android, Reed? This isn’t a game, you could put your life and your partner’s in jeopardy.”

"I have a robo arm, don’t I? And I’m sure Elijah will be able to come up with some cool shiny gadgets for me. I’m not going to stand here and let you put Nines-" he cleared his throat, and tried again, "Let androids do everything cause they’re oh so powerful and mighty!"

Still in the same calm voice, the captain said he’d allow him to go if, and only if he found an efficient way of disguising himself as an android, and with that he was excused to leave the office, surprisingly without a written discipline that would probably find his folder rather welcoming. 

He sat down at his desk, about to text his brother when a familiar shadow casted over him. "What?" He snapped.

"I’m only curious to how you plan to disguise yourself as an android, Gavin." Gavin for a moment was certain that Nines would be perturbed, but Nines seems calm, and unbothered which alarms him even more weirdly enough. 

"I’ll call my brother and see if he could help." 

"Of course. Would you rather visit him right now? We don’t have any active cases we have to work on, and there isn’t much paper work to do."

"Ah, sure.." Something is definitely off. 

 

The trip to Elijah’s house wasn’t long, but he absolutely hated driving in the snow. He parked his car right outside Elijah’s house, and left the car. A gust of cold wind blew over him, causing him to shiver. He knew his jacket wasn’t appropriate for this kind of weather, but he didn’t think that’d be leaving the precinct today. He knocked on the door, and it only took a short while before Kamski himself opened the door. A wide smile appeared on his face. 

"Gavin! I didn’t think that I’d be seeing you anytime soon, what a pleasant surprise!" He stepped back, as he left the door wide open for Gavin and Nines to enter. 

"Yeah, we’re here to kind of ask you for, ah, favor?"

Elijah raises and eyebrow, and eyed Gavin’s left arm suspiciously, Gavin followed his gaze only for him to speak hastily, "No, ah.. I want you to help me disguise myself as an android.. you know make me looking and seem like an android? It’s for a case, don’t even ask."

After a moment, Elijah nodded. "I’d have to take your measurements, as well as some scans. I can’t turn you into an android, but I have few things I can do to amplify the illusion of you being one. Seeing as you already have-"

"A very vague idea of that shit!" He interrupted, wishing Eli would get the the damn hint. He doesn’t want Nines to find out about this arm.. if he had to tell him, it will be at the right time, and now is not it.

Eli’s attention was fixed on him for a brief moment before looking at Nines, then turned his attention back to Gavin, he was sporting a knowing smile that made Gavin blush. 

Gavin faked a cough, and moved closer to the monitors in the lab. "So, what are you planning on making for me? Am I going to have an LED and that shit?" Nines was standing behind him, humming. "I’d like to see you with an LED. I just wonder if it would ever settle for blue for longer than few minutes at a time." That earned him a scowl from his detective.

"Oh fuck off." He crosses his arms, and kept his eyes stubbornly fixed on the monitor in front of him. He is still upset about the fact that Nines even thought of accepting the case without him. 

"I’ll only be taking measurements today, and you could come after your shift to try whatever I have ready by then." Gavin was glad for the distraction, he turned to his brother. "When does your shift end?"

"At 4pm." Gavin said.

"I’ll be seeing you after 4 here. To make it convincing, some of the ‘gadgets’ may be slightly.. uncomfortable."  
Kamski said while typing something into his tablet. "Also you can design your own android uniform if you want to? There’s a tablet over there, draw your design and model number."

A model number.. he looks at Nines, who was staring right back at him. He averted his eyes back to the tablet and draw the design. He have took a huge inspiration from.. an explicit place. He placed the tablet down, after he was done. He made sure that Nines could not see his design. Grinning he walked to Eli to get his measurements done so he can finally go home. 

 

By the time he did go home, he was exhausted, completely and utterly worn out. 

"Goodnight, Gavin." Yet his heart apparently wasn’t, cause it skipped a beat at the soft voice. 

"Ah, yeah.. goodnight toaster." He waved his hand dismissively, as he faced the door, face red. He fumbled with his key, trying to unlock this stupid door, and when he did, a meow could be heard. Dipshit, his cat, darted as soon as the door was open and rubbed herself against Nines’ ankle. Nines bent down gracefully to pet the little trouble maker. "Oh hello, I haven’t seen you in a while." The cat meowed in response.

Gavin couldn’t help but stare at the scene that was unfolding right before him. He was in awe, who would have imagined that the android that struck fear into whoever laid an eye on him, would be one of the big softies? ‘The Terminator’ couldn’t be less of a fitting nickname now. How did he ever looked into this big softy and think he was ever cold? Cause even though it was freezing outside, he couldn’t shake the warmth that the stupid dipshit was radiating. Gavin is definitely fucked. When did he grow so soft? And for an android, Jesus. 

"Would you like your cat back? Or would rather I take her home with me?"Gavin blinked, he has been zoning out a lot lately. 

"Yeah.. give her to me." He extended his arms, and took Dipshit from Nines, who has been holding her carefully. With a smile, Nines turned around and left. The light above his head flickered and he once again, came back to his senses, after being deeply in thought, completely forgetting that he was suppose to be angry at his partner. 

 

The next morning he walked into the precinct feeling extremely tired, even though he did sleepy for, what, six hours? He made his way to his desk before flopping down on his chair. 

"Good morning, Gavin." Nines said as he walked over from his desk. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

This couldn’t be a better timing. Not the coffee, but Nines. "Yeah, bring me a coffee, dipshit!" He said with no bite, rather, it was with a smile, that Nines returned with such perfection. His heart clenched, and he could feel his face heating up. God, he’s a disaster. 

"Of course, we wouldn’t want you to be bitching all day without your coffee." With he grin, Nines turned on his heels and went to the break room to prepare a cup of coffee. Meanwhile Gavin sat with a small smile on his face, and he turned on his terminal, his exhaustion completely forgotten about. 

"Could you two lovebirds keep it down? It’s too early for this shit, it’s not even 9 yet." Hank said grumpily but with a shit eating grin on his face. Connor beside him snickered. 

"Oh come on Hank, let them be." Connor said as he was holding Hank’s takeaway cup.

Gavin scrawled and crossed his arms protectively. "Says the old grumpy fart with his little robo boy toy." Sudden Tina’s words echoed in his head ‘your ‘little’ crush is too obvious..’ Shit! Was it really that obvious? He only recently pondered the possibility and now the whole precinct probably knows. He quickly took out his phone and started texting Tina furiously. 

Ratman: TINNNNNNAAA!

(Bi)Tchina: Wut do you want?

Ratman: Listen, when you said it was ‘obvious’.... how obvious are we talking about?

(Bi)Tchina: About your crush? More like love actually. So pretty obvious? Why? Who’s taunting you about it?

Ratman: No one. You’re not joining them.

(Bi)Tchina: Too bad. Anyway, don’t worry about it. Just tell him. I’m surprised he didn’t notice too. 

Ratman: D-Do you think he, ah, may... you know.. have similar feelings?

(Bi)Tchina: Judging by the way he looks at you, and acts around you, yeah it’s possible! Just watch him closely and you’ll notice too 😉

As he was about to reply with few chosen emojis of his own, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He knows who it was without turning around, but he did anyway. 

"Your coffee, detec- Gavin." Nines Place the cup in front of Gavin, and did not make any indication of wanting to leave.

"Yeah, thanks or whatever." Gavin picked up the cup and brought it to his lips, feeling Nines’ gaze on him. "Do you want something?"

"Well, I have suggested to Captain Fowler that it would be best if we practiced boxing and self defense before we go undercover. So for the next few days we will be going to the gym to practice, starting today. We should be on our way after you finish your coffee." 

Gavin grins. He used to box, and he still kind of do, whenever he went to the gym to work out. It’s a really efficient way to deplete his stress and anger. He took a big gulp of his coffee, drained it, and placed it with a thud on his desk. Still sporting a huge grin, he turned to his partner. "How about a boxing round?"

Nines returned the grin with a bigger one. "You shouldn’t let your ego over inflate your confidence. You do realize you are speaking to a state-of-the-art android? The latest and last model created by Cyberlife? If my older brother could knock you out in minutes, I could do that in seconds if not less." 

Gavin advanced, and he was standing a few inches away from Nines, challenging him. "Did you update your arrogance program? Or was it always as big as your head?"

Nines laughed, it was a loud, genuine laugh, that was followed with a static echo. "Did you practice that line in the mirror everyday, Gavin? You sounded too confident saying it, I couldn’t help but ask." He stared into Gavin’s eyes, and found himself being absorbs into how beautiful they were. It was such a beauty shade of gray. 

Gavin chuckled, and took a step back. "Maybe. But your humor program is sure updating. I mean, I’m not saying your humor came from me, but it came from me."

Nines rolled his eyes. "Sadly your modesty did not come from me."

Gavin let out another laugh, "Okay Mr. state-of-the-art android, latest and last model." He mocked, animatedly, whilst still laughing.

Hank grunted from his desk, "Can you two flirt elsewhere? We’re trying to work here."

"What work is that?! Have your lap dog sweet talk you?" Gavin snapped.

"You better watch your mouth Reed."

In a monotone voice Gavin yelled back, "That is not possible! I need a mirror to watch my mouth." He smirked. 

Connor laughed, "Is it me or are they rubbing off on each other?"

"Let’s hope they don’t do that in public." Hank said under his breath.

Nines heard that however. "Not the way you and my brother are, no worries."

Gavin was grabbing his sports bag from underneath his desk. "Just ignore them. Are we going to the gym or not?"

"Yes, the gym is only two blocks from here. Would you like it if I drove?" Nines asked, with his hand clasped behind his back. 

"Nah, I’m driving, and I control the radio." He was making his way to the door.

 

The gyms was almost empty at this time, seeing as it’s still early morning, and it was a weekday. Gavin went to the locker room, changed into his working out clothes, before looking at himself in the mirror. He wonders if Nines will be changing out of his clothes as well? He secretly hoped so. Not that he disliked his Android’s Cyberlife uniform, but he’d like to see him in different clothes. He left the lockers room after placing all his belongings into a locker and went to the boxing area. Nines was there waiting for him with two pairs of boxing gloves in his hand. He didn’t change out of his clothes, but he did take his white jacket off, and was left his with a fitting black turtle neck, which if he was honest, suited him very well. "Kept you waiting?"

"Not really, but I don’t mind the wait. Ready to try some self defense practice?" Nines places the gloves on a nearby bench before making his way to the area that had mats for floors. 

"Self defense? I thought we were boxing?" He was muddled. He was great at self defense, but he won’t deny that Nines could probably disarm him easily. 

"Yes, I know you’re good at boxing, so let’s start with something that you’re less good at."

Gavin scowled, "My self defense is just fine! And did you read my file again?"

"Just fine wouldn’t ensure your safety, Gavin." Nines reasoned calmly. "I have. Just like you read my manual."

"I exited after the first page. And whatever. Bring it on." He took a defensive stance. 

"Yes, but you did revisit it and read it thoroughly."

"Stop snooping on my terminal, dickhead!" Still ready.

"Very well. I will go easy on you, don’t worry."

"Oh fuck you, don’t insult me!" Before he could he say more, and with one swift move he was laying on the ground, letting out a weak gasp. He inhaled a breath, "D-did you just flip me like a fucking pancake?" 

Nines who was grinning like a fucking idiot, extended his arm, offering Gavin a hand to help up get to his feet. Gavin took it, still bewildered. "You should always keep your guards up. Like I said, I’ll go easy on you. Ready for round two?"

Gavin was ready.. well that lasted for all three seconds before he was on the floor again. He grunted loudly, and slammed a fist onto the mattress. "How was that going easy?!" He got to his feet without help this time. Nines gave him a few points and tips to work on. An hour later, Gavin was getting better at this self defense against a state of the art. He managed to dodge and block few attacks and even returned some for a good measure. He was panting by the time they were done. He wiped his sweaty face onto his shirt. "That was fun." 

"I’m glad you think so. We’ll- well mainly you- will take a break and then move on to boxing where you can show me your real skills?"

Gavin collapsed to the floor with a whine. "Half an hour? I need at least an hour. Plus a shower." He was still breathless. Jesus, he can’t remember it being this tiring. After few minutes he got up and headed for the showers, and came back feeling fresh. He is ready to box and prove that he is good.

"Is this where I say I’ll go easy on you?"

Nines laughed, and Gavin’s heart did a somersault. "I don’t think that there is a place where you can say that, but you are free to try."

"Your arrogant program is sure providing today." He pulled the boxing gloves on, and bumped them into each other, indicating he is ready. 

They both took their places. First they are going for a round or two before Gavin can drain whatever’s left of his energy onto the punching bag afterwards. When they begun, he didn’t miss the small impressed look on Nines’ face. It was barely there for a moment but Gavin saw it, and it gave him motivation. He gave one hell of a round and even though he was panting, while Nines looked unruffled, he knows he did well, he blocked and dodged Nines punches astonishingly. Not to mention the power that his left arm was providing into this. 

"You’re right handed, yet your left punches carry more force than your right ones." Nines said as if Gavin’s mind was a code that he could easily read.

Oh shit. Shit! 

"Ah yeah, you know.. practice."

"Your arm was injured, was it not?" Nines tilted his head, expression unreadable, LED spinning yellow.

"I’ll practice my swings.." He said abruptly and went to the punching bag and begun throwing few punches. Fuck. What would Nines think of him if he knew that his arm is made or the material that he kept making fun of the android for being built out of? Well he doesn’t taunt him anymore, still... It’s not that he didn’t trust Nines, cause god knows he’d trust Nines’ with everything he has, including his life, fuck even his cat’s life. 

He must have been punching too hard, cause Nines stopped him, and asked him if he was okay, with this stupid expression that made him stare. "Uh, yeah.. yeah.." he wipes the sweat off of his forehead. He wants to tell him, but he’s.. well worried, what if it made Nines hate him? He knows how ridiculous this sounds, but his mind refuses to think of anything that would ease him. He blinked at the blurry vision in front of him till it came into focus. It was a bottle of water. 

"It would be advisable to drink water, as you have lost a fair amount during this session alone." Nines was giving him that awkward but genuine smile that could probably make Gavin do anything. How can he fucking say no to that dumb face?

He took the bottle, mumbling a thank you before taking eager gulps of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally tells Nines about his arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is in Nines’ POV!
> 
> So there will be another chapter!

He was greeted by Dipshit as he walked into the hallway of Gavin’s apartment. He kneeled down to pet the little curious creature, and was rewarded with loud purrs. 

"She really likes you, and she’s not usually this friendly. Took Tina weeks to make Dipshit warm up to her." Gavin said from the kitchen as he was making himself a cup of coffee. Gavin has offered for Nines to visit, which was itself a bit strange, however not unwelcome. Also he finds it a bit odd how his biocomponent reacted whenever Gavin smiles at him, or laugh at something he said or witty. He has been getting twice the amount of emotions ever since he met the human. Yes, he has been a deviant since activation, but emotions were still arduous to pinpoint or understand, but if there is one thing he is certain about, it’s that he really like Gavin a lot, or rather.. love. He never thought that he’d be able to experience it himself, as he have seen it on other people, but to find someone he would do anything for, someone he would love is all.. overwhelming in the best way. There is one problem.. Gavin doesn’t know. He knows Gavin likes him too, reading his body language can be challenging but not impossible. Though, he was giving Gavin a chance to say something about it.

"You might find this very familiar, don’t you?" He smirks, as he kept petting the greedy ball of fur. 

Audible coughs can be heard. Nines had a feeling that Gavin might catch a cold, there was 64% chance that he would get sick if he did not dress warm enough, which the stubborn human didn’t, and thus got sick. He sighs, and made his way to the kitchen. 

Gavin turned around, leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest, in a defensive way. "If you’re going to tell me that you told me so I will stab you with a fork." 

Nines sighs, looked through the kitchen cupboards looking for any kind of medicine that Gavin has, and finds pills that might help, he gave them to Gavin along with a glass of water, smiles when Gavin took them without any questions.

Nines’ lips curved upwards. "I think you should rest." Thinking about the undercover case only adds to his stress levels. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying, and to be frank he would happily obligated and carried the mission by himself, but that however, spiked Gavin’s stress levels, it was hovering around the 90s when Gavin realized that Nines wanted to go alone, which resulted in him lashing out the way he did. 

"Hm okay.. uh.. do you want to stay over? I mean it’s pretty late." Gavin fidget in his place, showing clear signs of nervousness. 

Nines smiles, "I would like that, but you still have to go to rest." 

"It’s only 10pm, we could watch a movie." Dipshit meowed at that, and Gavin grinned. "Dipshits votes yes to a movie, that’s two votes against one."

Nines gave Dipshit a look, "Very well, one movie and you both are going to bed."

Not even fifteen minutes into the movie and he felt a head fall onto his shoulders. A smile crept onto his face, as he saw Gavin calmly asleep, breathing evenly by his side. He shifted, careful not to wake up Gavin to get a better look at that wonderful sight. He could never get enough of the beautiful human, no matter how stubborn and brash he was. He brought his hand and touched Gavin’s cheek with his right hand, and the skin immediately begun to crawl up onto his arm. He stared at it for a moment, and the moment turned into minutes. His skin have never peeled off this quick before, that is strange, and his HUD shows that his skin is not malfunctioning. 

His hand begun caressing Gavin’s cheek gently, as he smiles to himself. The human stirred but did not wake up, if anything, he moved closer to Nines. 

His smile melted into a frown when he remembered just how dangerous their case is going to be. They will be underground with hundreds of fighting androids and a highly dangerous mafia group, and their actions might be erratic and that only makes them even more of a menace. He does not wish to have Gavin’s life in grave danger, and if he were to go, he would have favored to go alone, that way he would be confident that Gavin is alright.. He cannot help but be perturbed. His LED started spinning red.

———————

Gavin opened his eye, his face pressed into something warm, he couldn’t stifle a smile, his eyes travelled up to meet Nines’ sleeping- well in stasis face -OH FUCK! he fell asleep on Nines..! His face promptly heated up, he moved away. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. A quick look at his phone informed him that it was only 7am, still very early for their shift that started at 10am. 

As much as he’d love to stay where he is, he can’t, he doesn’t know how Nines would read his intentions, and he also doesn’t know if it’d be endorsed. He wiggles himself free from the little embrace, missing the warmth already.  
Once he was exempted, standing right before the sleeping android, he could not resist staring. Nines looked very tranquil, and Gavin could not look away, Yes he is staring at his partner’s sleeping face, is that weird?

That raises the question, why didn’t Nines move or wake him up? Was he scared that Gavin would be upset? Probably, he thought. 

The staring session was unfortunately interrupted by the demanding meowing of his little fur-ball. "I’ll feed you in a moment," His eyes returned to Nines’ face, smiling to himself, till his needy cat started meowing louder and rubbing herself against his leg.

"Shhh!" He whispered harshly, hoping the loud meowing won’t stir Nines out of his stasis.

Unfortunately he did not possess that much luck, as Nines’ eyes flew open, and his LED flickered back to life. Gavin recoiled in alarm, he did his best to act casual. "Uh, morning tin can.." He said reluctantly. 

If he wasn’t able to stop staring before, he won’t be able to even blink now, the small awkward smile that Nines put on display is captivating. "Morning Gavin, had a pleasant sleep, I hope?"

He flushed, feeling the warmth climb up his neck and stain his face with a lovely blush, that he loathed, especially when it gave too much away.

Gavin’s eyes traveler from the floor to Nines’ face when he heard a loud laughter escape him. "What’s so funny, asshole?" He scowled, but his words carried no heat.

Nines only smiled, before evading the question. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Or perhaps a proper breakfast for once?"

Before Gavin was able to open his mouth to dispute, Nines had already made his way to the kitchen to prepare food for his human. Gavin sighs baldly, and followed, and watched as Nines made him not only coffee but a nice breakfast as well. He can’t remember the last time he had a decent breakfast, it’s usually either leftovers, a quick cereal or he would buy either muffins or donuts on his way to the precinct. 

A plate of French toast, with slices of strawberries and bananas tucked to the side was placed in front of him, along with a mug of coffee. He saw the ghost of a smile appear on Nines face when he saw the mug he used for Gavin’s coffee, the mug that Nines bought him few weeks ago. 

 

He tried not to give much attention to the looks that were sent his way as he walked into the precinct with Nines by his side. Or that sickening knowing smile that Hank and Connor were sporting. Gavin would like to think that he is in control of his anger and coolness, however he threw all that out of the window, as he flipped them the bird, which only made them snicker. 

Stomped toward his desk, Gavin did not expect to find this much paper work on his desk. The fuck did those all come from? His partner behind him made a disapproval noise, knowing that those papers would probably take them all day to finish. Well, Nines could, of course, finish them in an hour but he would never use Nines like that, they do their work together, no matter how much of a pain in the ass those paper works will be. 

It took Gavin three hour before he started whining about his need of a long break along with a cup of coffee. 

Which exactly what they did, they were in the break room, Gavin making himself a cup of coffee, while Nines was standing by a table, waiting for him.

"I still don’t understand where the fuck all those paper work came from." He said as he took a big gulp of his coffee, and winces when he realized that the coffee is still very hot. 

"Well we have been in the gym practicing all day yesterday, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that we got double the amount of work for one day." Even as a deviant, Nines still stood straight, with a proper posture. Gavin learnt that that’s just his relaxed pose, well he still could relax more, in Gavin’s opinion.

"That means we’ll get even more tomorrow, we still have to go to the gym today, which also means that we’ll get more work." The detective groans and rubs his face tiredly. He took a moment to relax, leaned against the table and took a careful sip of the coffee, it wasn’t as hot, but the damage is done, his tongue was already burnt from earlier. "Besides I got a message from Eli, my android self’s" Nines gave him a funny look that only made Gavin laugh, "I meant my android self’s jacket is ready. God that fucking sounds weird." A confident grin appeared on his face, he can’t wait to see Nines’ face when he wears the jacket. It’ll be badass. 

As they were making their way back, he saw Tina walking toward him, "You better spill later!" She slapped his arm and winked before moving pass him. He blinked, what the fuck is she even talking about?

It took him a minute to realize exactly what she meant. His face flushed, oh fuck! 

He flopped on his chair, propping his legs on his desk, and turned on his tablet, he still has work to finish, he doesn’t have time to explain himself to everyone in the precinct. It shouldn’t be that weird that they arrived at the same time, it happened before, so why is everyone giving him a weird look. Speaking of weird looks, it seems that Nines’ gazed were fixated on him. 

"Want something, Nines?" He asked, giving his partner an amused look. Those gaze doesn’t bother him, he used to find them cold, intimating even, but that all changed. In fact up close those icy gray eyes couldn’t be any warmer, it should be illegal to be this pretty. 

"Your stress level has elevated. Are you alright?" Nines tilted his head, "Maybe another break would help. You have been working rather hard today."

Maybe a little smoke break would help him the little headache he was beginning to have. He got up from his desk, leaving his tablet on his desk. "Yeah a smoke might help." He was making his way to the exit when he heard footsteps behind him. A smile plastered his face, as he leaned against the wall once he was outside. He lit a cigarette before inhaling it. 

A disappointed click escape Nines’ lips. "You shouldn’t be smoking, Gavin. It isn’t healthy, not to mention how dangerous it is, and the illnesses you could obtain due to.." He was interrupted by Gavin mocking what he was saying. 

It earned Gavin a death glare from Nines, which made Gavin laugh. "I know I know, you don’t have to tell me, I already get shit from my brother for it." He exhaled the smoke in Nines’ direction, grinning widely, and mischievously.

The cigarette then was snatched out his mouth and tossed to the ground, and got stepped on by Nines’ fancy dress shoes. "There are ways to quit this habit."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Gavin groans, staring at the cigarette he wanted to finish. 

His answer was received in the form of a pair of lips pressed against his. His face gingerly heated up, he did not protest, if anything he leant closer into the kiss, savoring every moment of it. Cause holy fuck it was the best thing in the world. 

Breathless Gavin looked up at the man he’s in love with. His hands was on Nines’ cheeks, he did not realize that skin on his arm deactivated, and his arm’s chassis was visible. He quickly pulled away his left arm and hid it away from view, and Nines either did not notice or did not care. 

His heart was beating very loudly in his chest, cheeks flushed, and eyes fixed on Nines’ face. Nines was staring back at him, a small blue tint painted his cheeks. 

For a moment they both looked into each other without saying a word, they didn’t need to, they both recognize the feelings they had for one another. Without a word, they both moved at the same time, leaning, till their lips touched into another kiss.

"Been waiting for this!" Gavin whispered while their faces were very close

Nines’ lips stretched into a grin, "I know, you are not exactly subtle about your gazing, nor body language, which can be easily decoded." 

Gavin huffed and pushed Nines’ arm playfully. "Shut up, you dickhead!" Though a smile was playing at the corner of his lips. 

 

‘Shortly’, after a kiss or two, they both went back to their desks, when their break was over. A package was waiting on Gavin’s desk, and he guessed that it was the jacket his brother made for his undercover case. As he was going to pick up, he opted that it was time to admit that his arm was made out of plastic. 

"Nines.. ah, I have to tell you something." He sounded anxious, as he looked round. "Not here thorough." He started walking to find an empty interrogation room, knowing that Nines would follow, which he did, thankfully.

Once in the interrogation, and after closing the door behind them both. "Hm, remember the accident I had before you were assigned to me?"

Nines nodded, waiting for Gavin to continue.

"Well, I lost my arm.. and this," He lifted his left arm, and gave it a little wave. "This is a prosthetic made by my brother." He tried to deactivate his skin, but it wouldn’t work. He cursed and tried again, but to no avail. "Fucking.." He took a step foreward and intertwined their fingers together and watch in awe as his skin retract up his arm, What was even more fascinating was the fact Nines’ hand did the exactly same thing. 

His mouth was wide open as he stared in pure admiration and affection.

It seems that Nines was processing, as his LED was glowing yellow, then turned red momentarily, as he realized that Gavin must have gone through so much pain after losing his arms, however knew Gavin seemed to have adapted to his prosthetic. His LED was settled on yellow then turned back to blue when he saw the smile on Gavin’s face.

Gavin smiles at their hand, then slowly growing anxious as Nines remained silent. 

"Aren’t you going to say anything?"

"I appreciate that you have informed me."

Gavin looked suspiciously at Nines, not quite sure if this is calmness is a good thing or not. "I-is that It..?"

"It must have been really difficult for you, and yes it may have taken you long to inform me, I still appreciate that you have instead of keep it a secret. I respect that you decided to wait for the right time to inform me."

Gavin could fucking cry right now. 

"And I am here to say that I will not allow anything to harm you again."

Yes, Gavin can definitely cry right now.  
Without as much as a warning, he wrapped his arms Nines’ waist, feeling a bit awkward that he was suddenly hugging Nines but he doesn’t care, he likes it and it calms him down. He pulled away a few minutes later, with a smile still shinning on his face, he couldn’t help himself.

He pulled away after a while, and finally looked up at Nines whose lips were curved into a sweet genuine smile, none of that awkward small smile, which was cute by the way. "I thought.. you’d be upset."

"I’m not. I’m glad you have told me, and that you have trusted me with that information." 

Fuck, just how sweet and kind can Nines be? The answer is the sweetest and kindest. "C-come on, we better head back or Fowler will lose his shit." 

 

Once the detective was at his desk, he lifted the package and proceeded to open it. A stark white jacket was in his hand, and he looked at it before taking his leather jacket off and trying it on. It was a hoodie version of Nines’ jacket with the model GV900 written on the right chest side. 

Nines gave him a suspicious look, then grinned. "Took inspiration from somewhere, Gavin?"

"No, completely my design. Why, do you like it?" Gavin teased back.


End file.
